


one baby plz

by StarsInANightSky



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha Cole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jay, jay wants a baby, loving and supporting relationships, trying to convince your partner to have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInANightSky/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: AU where Jay is Cole’s omega and he wants a baby, but cole is worried about how it could affect them doing ninja things and also jays safetyIdk why I’m writing this. Mainly because im mad at someone and I’m venting thru shit mpreg.





	1. uno

Jay had never ever considered himself a typical Omega. He wasn’t needy about his Alpha (in fact, he’d been mostly apathetic about having one), he didn’t like relying on his Alpha for anything, and he definitely wasn’t desperate to breed.  
At least, that’s how it had been last month.  
Every older Omega he’d ever met had dismissed his non-Omega traits, and told him that once he hit a certain, invisible point, he’d change his tune.  
Jay had called bullshit.  
But oh ho ho, how the table has turned.  
He’d gotten ridiculously clingy lately, wrapping himself around Cole whenever he could, practically begging him to do stereotypical Alpha shit, like being overprotective or whatever.  
Cole had taken a liking to the change, and fulfilling his role perfectly.  
“My gorgeous Omega. You hear that? You’re mine.” was enough to get Jay filthily wet, leaving him mewling for more and Cole nuzzling his body, leaving kisses and love bites galore.  
A part of Jay felt embarrassed by how... basic he was being, but most him was too busy focusing on Cole and sex and being loved and appreciated that he really pay attention to that sliver of himself.  
Things were regular a while afterwards, both him and his Alpha adjusting to Jay’s new tendencies. And it was all fine!  
Until Jay saw an Omega with their newborn baby when he was getting groceries. He clutched Cole’s hand subconsciously.  
“Hmm?” Cole looked around at the intensity of the squeeze, before landing on what Jay was looking at. “Oh.”  
“What?”  
“You sure you haven’t been replaced with some alien clone?”  
Jay bristled.  
“Why?”  
“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing! You’ve just changed a lot over the past month. Like, a lot a lot.”  
Jay folded his arms, leaning into Cole slightly.  
“It’s not on purpose. I - fucking hell, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
Cole kissed his cheek, before tossing a box of cereal bars in the basket.  
“Nothing’s wrong with you. It’s okay to display the stereotypical Omega traits.” Cole leant closer to whisper his ear. “In fact, I love it when you beg for things. I love it when you cling to me. It’s fucking hot.”  
The growl in his voice was doing Jay no favours in the slit department.  
“Stop it. We’re in public.”  
Cole gave him a wide grin, and winked, before sauntering forwards.  
Jay glanced at the child one last time before following him quickly.

They didn’t talk about it when they got home. Jay didn’t really want to. He wasn’t sure he wanted to focus on it.  
Kids were hard.  
Jay would be a shit parent anyway.  
So the couple continued life as they were.  
Except that for some fucking reason, Jay kept seeing Omegas with their pups everywhere, creating a knot in his stomach every time.  
And then there was a brief mission to defeat a recent surge of snakes again, except of fucking course it had to involve saving some school children.  
No. No fucking way.  
Just because biology is telling him to have a child doesn’t mean he wants one.  
He’s not responsible enough! Jay loves drinking and parties and playing rough, not even beginning to mention how much having a pup of his own would affect the entire ninja team.  
It fucking sucked being the only Omega there.  
Like really, how fucking likely even was that?  
Jay was mulling over his internal conflict for the kajillionth time, when Cole wrapped his arms around him.  
“How’s my little Omega?”  
“I’m not little.”  
“Baby you’re five inches shorter than me.”  
Did he really have to go and use that word? At a time like this? Babe was perfectly fine. No need to switch up letters.  
Cole grunted in his ear, catching on to Jay’s stressed scent.  
“Are you okay?”  
Jay nodded.  
He knew the scent had spiked just then.  
Cole pressed a few kisses to Jay’s cheeks.  
“Again, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with you changing and getting more Omega. It’s fine. You’re still my sexy Jay.”  
Jay’s heart thumped slightly, and his mind leapt to a decision.  
“My heat’s in two weeks.”  
“Mmm. Anything specific you want this time around? You know I’ll do whatever my Omega wants me to.”  
“I want us to come off birth control.”  
Cole blinked.  
“Huh?”  
“I - uh. I want a baby.”  
Cole squinted at him.  
“You. Jay Walker. You want a baby.”  
“Uhh, yeah. Me.”  
“Jay ‘if you date with me we won’t have kids’ Walker wants a child?”  
“Well, that was a few years ago. And-” Jay looped his arms around Cole’s neck, “Imagine our baby. A little mini person that we made.”  
“Jay. I don’t know if we’re ready. You gotta admit this is more biology talking than your brain.”  
Jay flared.  
“Fuck off Cole. I know how to make a decision. I’ve been thinking about this shit for a while now. I want a baby, just as much as my body does.”  
Cole groaned.  
“Babe. I’m not saying never. I’m just saying not right now. Our job is dangerous, I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“We’re gonna be ninja for a while, by the time we stop, we’ll be too old for a baby. And I’m sure you guys would manage just fine if I’m on the sidelines!”  
Cole was silent, mulling it over.  
“Please Cole. I want this so bad. Please.”  
Maybe Jay could rely on the Alpha side of his mate? Aren’t they supposed to be driven to want to breed?  
“I know what you’re thinking Jay. And you could please my Alpha side as much as you want, but that doesn’t mean I’ll automatically want a child. I happen to be able to control my biology.”  
Jay’s temper spiked.  
“Fuck you. Fucking... just fuck off.”  
Cole winced at Jay’s scent.  
“Baby. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t fucking say that word. You can call me baby when we have one.”  
“Babe. Babe, please, just listen.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not saying no. I could never say no to you. And to think a pup of our own... God Jay, just the idea drives me crazy. But one of us has to be clued up about how it could affect you. If anyone wanted to target our ninja group, if anyone wanted to target me? Jay, pregnancy would make you a huge target. I couldn’t - If you got hurt because of something I helped with making, it would kill me. I wouldn’t be able to live with that. I’m your Alpha. I’m meant to protect you. A baby would make that so much harder.”  
Jay was quiet for a moment.  
“You will protect me. You just will. I trust you with every fibre of my being Cole. You are my Alpha, and those protective instincts of yours will increase tenfold once I’m preggers. Promise.”  
“But what if I can’t?”  
“There’s nothing that will guarantee anyone 100% protection. I could collapse this second. You gotta take risks in life. Having a baby is one of them.”  
Cole sighed.  
“Can I just think about it? Give me some time?”  
Jay nodded, cuddling into his chest.  
“As much as you need.”

After a week of not talking about it again, Jay was getting testy. Did it really take this long? For fucks sake, he’d be in heat soon. And then they’d have to wait another 2 months before it happens again.  
Jay had considered just coming off his birth control without telling Cole, and just deal with the consequences later. But no. He couldn’t do that. It would betray his trust.  
Speaking of his Alpha who was being bad at doing Alpha things, like knocking Jay up, Cole leant on the doorframe of the kitchen and watched the Omega for a minute.  
“You alright?”  
Cole nodded, before wrapping his arms around Jay tightly.  
Was this it? Was Cole gonna tell him he wanted a baby too? Jay automatically felt his body fizz, but was disappointed when he inhaled Cole’s scent.  
Sad.  
Oh.  
Jay stared at Cole.  
“Jay, it’s -”  
“No. No, don’t. It’s fine. You don’t... Just forget it.”  
Cole bit his lip.  
“It’s not fine. You’re mad at me.”  
“I’m not mad. It’s okay.”  
“I promise you, this isn’t me saying never. Just... not right now.”  
Jay nodded stiffly.  
“Babe. Babe, please, don’t cry. God, please don’t.”  
Was he crying?  
Jay felt his cheek.  
Oh.  
Maybe a little bit.  
Jay buried his face in Cole’s shoulder, the scent of him should be reassuring.  
Right now? Not really.  
God. Why couldn’t they just go back? Life had been great a month ago.  
Of fucking course his Omega instincts had to kick in.  
For fucks sake.  
“Do you want to take the heat suppressants? I can, uh, I can understand if you don’t want you have sex with me for a while.”  
Jay shook his head.  
“No. No. It’s okay. Really. I just... I think I should be alone right now.”  
Cole didn’t say anything, just let him pass by.  
As Jay shut the bedroom door behind him, he heard a dry sob from Cole, followed by something smashing.  
Fuck this.

It was 2 days before they spoke properly again.  
Cole turned over in his bed one morning, and caressed Jay’s cheek. The Omega gave a wane smile in reply.  
“I hate this. I’ve made you upset. I... I’m being a shit Alpha.”  
Jay didn’t dispute the point.  
“Seeing you like this... I wasn’t thinking properly. It’s not about the team, or anyone else. It’s about us. Me and you. And uh... I don’t think I realised how much you wanted - I wasn’t thinking about how much I wanted one. I was too busy worrying. But... you’re strong, and I trust you. And I know that you won’t let any harm come to our... baby. If you still want to have one with me. Which, I get it if you’ve don’t, this has been really hard for -”  
Jay cut him off with a kiss.  
“Really? You’re not just saying this? You want a baby? Our baby?”  
Cole smoked.  
“Yeah... I think I do.” He looked again at Jay’s growing beam. “I know I do.”  
Jay laughed. A loud, boisterous laugh.  
“We’re gonna make a baby!”  
The lightning master practically leapt onto Cole’s waist, bouncing up and down slightly.  
Cole grinned up at Jay, catching his lips with his own.  
“I love you. So so much.”  
“I love you too! You’re the best Alpha. My Alpha.”  
They laid in bed for an hour, exchanging affections and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay spent his entire heat getting rawed.  
It was good, spicy content. Very sensual.  
And even better was that the whole time, Cole was being very, extremely Alpha.  
“Gonna fuck a baby into you. You hear that? Everyone will see you big and pregnant, and they’ll know your fucking mine. You want that? You want to be big and full with my baby?”  
“Yes. Oh god yes. Babe. Cole. Please. Harder. Rougher. Please.”  
“You’re so dirty. So dirty Jay. You want it rough? Beg.”  
Jay had cried out, yelling pleases between pants.  
And it had continued like that through the whole week, Cole planting kisses on his stomach after each round.  
Of course, maybe invoking the Alpha side of Cole hadn’t been the best idea, considering how pissed off he was that Jay wasn’t pregnant yet.  
“I don’t understand! I knotted you!”  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”  
“What? No, baby, it’s not your fault.”  
Cole palmed Jay’s flat stomach.  
“You’re driving me crazy, yknow that? I wasn’t even thinking about pups a few months ago, and now here I am, desperate to get you preggers. That’s your doing.”  
Jay stretched out languidly, still giddy from his heat.  
“Well. We don’t know for certain that there’s no baby in here. Could just take a while for us to realise.”  
Cole pecked his lips.  
“Very true. Very true.”

They returned to the dojo the next day, Jay’s heat having finished.  
“Been a week already? And we were having so much fun without you.”  
Jay shoved Kai playfully.  
“Fuck off. I’ll set my Alpha on you.”  
Cole, to give credit where credit was due, was much better than other Alpha’s when it came to his Omega being around said others. Typically, they were overprotective and hated anyone even touching their mate.  
Cole tensed up sometimes, but never had a go.  
Except today apparently.  
He released a long, low growl, pulling Jay closer to him.  
Well, this is new.  
“Hey... baby? What’s up?”  
“I don’t know. Just need you near me. No one else.” Cole said, squeezing his mate tightly, confusion spread across his face.  
His hand drifted to Jay’s thigh, and stroked it, gentle, before splaying his fingers to skim Jay’s stomach.  
Ah.  
Jay smiled brightly.  
“Okay. I’ll stick with you.”  
“Kai, move I’m gonna barf.” Lloyd stuck his finger down his throat to emphasise his point.  
“Y’all are just jealous we’re in love.”  
“Whatever.”  
The other ninja left them, wanting a head start on training.  
Cole wanted to talk to him about that, Jay knew.  
“Hey so... you’re uh, you could be pregnant.”  
“Mhm.”  
“And I know this is a lot to ask...”  
“It’s alright. I’m fine with taking a break. I can just watch my hot Alpha beat people up.”  
Cole grinned, and flexed his muscles.  
He’d always been more well-built compared to Jay’s lithe body.  
It was insanely attractive.  
“Now we just need an excuse for you.”  
“Too worn out after heat. And honestly? True.”  
Cole smirked.  
“Didn’t fuck you too hard, did I?”  
“Not hard enough.”  
Cole snorted, and pushed Jay up against the wall.  
“You want more? I can give you more.”  
Jay jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around Cole’s waist.  
“Do it then.”  
There was a deep, breathless kiss, before Jay twirled his finger in a lock of Cole’s hair.  
“You know... it’s a tiny chance, but I can get pregnant outside heat.”  
Cole nipped at his neck, before peering around.  
“Babe, we do not have time to have sex right now.”  
“You can’t just say something like that and it expect me to want to fuck you senseless!”  
“What did Jay say?”  
Kai had returned, presumably to fetch them.  
Cole growled.  
“None of your fucking business. My Omega. Not yours.”  
Jay was preening himself. God, he fucking loved it when Cole did this.  
Of course, he never used to. But he never used to want a baby either.  
“Whatever. C’mon you useless gays, Sensei wants us to train.”  
“Actually, I’m still a bit worn out from heat. I might need to sit this one out.”  
Kai shrugged.  
“Ask Sensei.”  
Which is how Jay got to spend the day admiring his Alpha.

The ninja were starting to get suspicious now. It had been a few weeks since heat, so using that as an excuse was no longer an option. They varied from “I’m too tired” to “my muscles hurt”. Both of which were attributed to Cole’s fault.  
However, what was most upsetting was the fact that Jay wasn’t pregnant. Which was ridiculous. Knotting your mate without birth control was an almost 100% likelihood for pregnancy.  
Which made Jay scared there was something wrong with him. He knew Cole was getting testy too, so Jay took himself to a fertility clinic. Just to make sure things were okay.  
He’d told Cole he was visiting his parents. Sure, he felt a bit bad about lying, but he didn’t want Cole to know how scared he was about the potential lack of pregnancy ever.  
Maybe all those years he’d spent bad mouthing it were returning for payback?  
What would he even tell Cole?  
“Hey I know I was the one that got you excited for a baby, but actually I can’t have one haha.”  
Ugh, fucking God.  
The doctor he saw was also an Omega, who was very obviously pregnant.  
Fucking bitch. Showing off like this.  
She took some blood tests, and did a quick scan of his stomach.  
Which is how Jay received the news.  
“Congratulations. You’re pregnant!”  
“Huh? Are you sure?”  
The doctor nodded, and Jay immediately felt himself fizz with excitement.  
“Oh my god. Really? I’m really having a baby?”  
“I hope this is good news.”  
“It is! It really is. Just... I took a pregnancy test at home, and it was negative. And that was two days ago.”  
The doctor twirled her pen.  
“Maybe it was faulty? But I can definitely see here that you’re 8 weeks pregnant.”  
Hold on.  
That didn’t make any sense.  
“But we only started trying 5 weeks ago? I was on birth control up til then.”  
“Did you check expiration dates?”  
“They can expire?”  
“That would be why then.”  
Oh. Holy shit.  
A baby.  
Inside of him.  
Holy fuck!! He was pregnant!  
Cole was gonna be so happy.

Jay paced as he waited for Cole to return to their apartment.  
Baby baby baby.  
They were having a baby!  
8 weeks... Jesus.  
The front door clicked open, and there was Cole, two bags of takeout in his hands.  
Jay couldn’t stop himself from throwing his whole body at Cole, forcing him to drop everything to pick him up safely.  
“What’s all this then? That good a time at your parents?”  
“I didn’t go to my parents. I went to a fertility clinic. I lied to you because I was scared.”  
It came flooding out his mouth.  
“Oh. Are... things are good right?”  
“Very. Very very. Cole, we’re having a baby! I’m pregnant!”  
Cole was dumbstruck for a moment, before letting out a loud whoop, twirling them around in a wide circle.  
“A baby! We’re having a baby!” Cole stopped suddenly. “But what about the pregnancy test? How far along are you? Was it an Alpha doctor?”  
Jay laughed.  
“Faulty, 8 weeks, and no she was an Omega.”  
Cole grinned and continued spinning, before coming to an abrupt halt again.  
“8 weeks? Babe... did, did you come off birth control before we even... agreed?”  
“What? No! I’d never do that. Apparently birth control can expire. I swear, I couldn’t go behind your back like that.”  
Cole nodded quietly.  
“I promise. I love you, and even though I wanted a kid, I love you too much to do that.”  
Another nod, before Cole pulled him in for a kiss.  
“Don’t care anymore. Doesn’t matter. We’re having a baby!”

They were keeping it under wraps for now. There were still potential complications, and Jay didn’t really fancy telling people and then having to tell them he lost it.  
The thought of losing the baby scared him.  
So he just had to make sure he wouldn’t.  
They stuck with the same excuses for Jay not training, but they were starting to wear off.  
“Dude, this is like, the fifth week you’ve said that. Maybe you should sleep more?”  
“Lloyd, save the lecture. I’m tired, okay? Cole doesn’t want me training when I’m like this.”  
Cole demonstrates the point by wrapping his arms around Jay, subtly using this to stroke Jay’s stomach.  
It was a fucking miracle that Cole wasn’t touching him all the time.  
He tried. As much as he could, Cole would get as close to Jay’s middle as possible, whispering into his ear about how much he loved Jay and their child.  
Cole really had gone through a complete 180. It was hard to realise that the man who was fawning over Jay’s pregnancy at any given time was the same guy who was hesitant to knock him up on the first place.  
Wow. People really change. Jay and Cole both living, breathing examples of that.  
“Guys, we train when we’re tired all the time. You can’t just play your Omega card to try get out of it.” Lloyd had his arms folded.  
Cole grunted, before baring his teeth as Kai began to drag Jay by the arm.  
“No. Fuck off. My Omega is sidelining today. Fuck you.”  
Jay was released, before being swept up by Cole, who was staring at his arm.  
“Babe. He didn’t even grab me hard. It’s fine.”  
“Mine.”  
Fair.  
Nya tutted loudly, as the ninja went on their way to the training deck.  
Cole released Jay.  
“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been getting a little... possessive lately. I can try and stop, just say the word.”  
Jay kissed Cole gently.  
“Nothing hotter than my sexy Alpha getting defensive about me.”  
Cole grinned, glancing around before placing a kiss on Jay’s still toned stomach.  
“I love you. And our baby.”  
“So I’ve noticed. God, how will you cope when I’m bigger?”  
Cole snorted.  
“I won’t. I’ll be within a foot of you, all the time. Good luck.”  
“Thanks. I’ll need it.”  
“Don’t be an ass.”  
Jay planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“You knew what you were getting into when you marked me.”  
Cole thumbed said mark, still visible and soft pink after three years.  
The mark that claimed Jay for his own.  
“Cole! You’re still training!” yelled Kai.  
“Yeah, yeah. Coming.” Cole kissed Jay once more, before ambling to the training deck, Jay following close behind.

Jay thought that he had, very luckily, skipped the morning sickness side of things. After all, 10 weeks, and no sign of it? Psh, never going to happen.  
Oh, boy howdy, was he wrong.  
Here he was, at 4 fucking am, retching down the toilet as his Alpha rubbed his back in circles.  
“I think that’s the last of-” Jay dived back down.  
“You alright? Do you want anything? It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.”  
Cole, terribly, had gone into overprotective Alpha mode.  
“Hghh.”  
“Shh. Shh. It’s okay.”  
Jay’s stomach lurched again.  
“Ugh... why did I do this again?”  
“A baby.”  
“Oh. Yeah.” Jay wobbled over to the sink, legs slightly shaky for no foreseeable reason.  
He rinsed his mouth out and wiped his lips.  
Oh fucking hell.  
“I swear, if this is gonna happen every morning...”  
Cole squeezed his arm.  
“It’ll be okay. Only for a little while more. Then it’ll go away.”  
Two more weeks of constant vomiting.  
“We clearly have different definitions of okay. And a little while.”  
Cole chuckled.  
“Well... think of it this way. We have our 12 week scan today. We get to hear this little munchkin’s heartbeat. And then soon you’ll be in your second trimester, and no more sick.” Cole patted Jay’s stomach tenderly. The beginnings of a bump were being formed, and Cole was in love with it.  
“Mmm. Too bad our baby’s an asshole.” Jay poked his belly. “Quit making me sick.”  
“They’re probably just making sure we know they’re here.”  
“Hard to forget, with you babbling about it all the time.”  
There was no venom in Jay’s voice. Just exhaustion.  
Cole caressed Jay’s cheek.  
“You need to drink lots of water this morning. Alright? I want a super duper clear picture of baby.”  
Jay smiled. Sure, it was sucky at the moment, but holy fuck, a baby inside of him was worth it.

Except, maybe not. Jay had to continuously wriggle in his seat, to keep from relieving himself.  
The water supposedly pushed the uterus up a bit, to make the scan clearer, but Jay reckoned it was actually just to put expecting mothers through even more shit.  
Wait.  
Had Jay really just called himself an expecting mother?  
Woah.  
“I’m gonna be a mom...” Jay whispered to himself.  
Cole laughed.  
“Yeah. You are. Only just realised?”  
Jay let out a deep breath, and nodded, before turning excitedly to his Alpha.  
“I’m gonna be a mom!” Jay bounced in his chair.  
Fuck, bad idea.  
He squeezed his legs together tightly, and stopped bouncing.  
“Brookstone?”  
Cole nodded and took Jay’s hand, following the nurse into a small room, with a doctor in.  
They followed instructions nicely, Cole miffed because the doctor was an Alpha, and settled themselves down.  
Gel.  
Quiet for a bit.  
A fuzzy black and white blob on the screen.  
And then a quick, throbbing pulse.  
Jay listened intently, feeling Cole grip his hand.  
His eyes blurred. God, he was having a baby.  
He was so focused on the screen in front of him, he only vaguely registered what the doctor said.  
“Triplets.”  
Jay heard a faint gasp, followed by a clunk, and glanced down to see Cole passed out on the floor.  
Huh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend made me insert her to the fic so that’s who aunt liv is ig

Cole regained consciousness relatively quickly, though still leaving Jay alone to face the knowledge that he has three children inside of him for a while.  
Dr Hanne pat his arm gently.  
“I understand that this is a surprise. Carrying three children is definitely riskier than the usual pregnancy, so you’ll need regular appointments to manage things.”  
Jay nodded, mouth agape.  
Dr Hanne spoke some more in the time they waited for Cole to wake up.  
Dietrician, caesarean, monitoring.  
Jay was having trouble paying attention. He was more absorbed in staring at his lap.  
Few months and he wouldn’t even be able to see that.  
Cole stirred from the chair he was sprawled across, blinking a few times.  
“Good nap?”  
Cole ran his hand through his hair.  
“Did I imagine it, or are we having triplets?”  
“That’s very real.”  
“Huh.”  
Cole nodded, dazed, a few times, before glancing at the doctor.  
“Is... Jay’s okay right?”  
She smiled.  
“Of course. As I explained to him, you’ll need more regular appointments to monitor the development, as multiple pregnancies are typically riskier than the one. We’ll be referring you to a dietrician to discuss calorie intake and...”  
Jay stopped paying attention. He knows he should. But he’s a teeny tiny bit busy focusing on his baby. His babies, actually.  
Jesus fuck.  
In the past, Omegas used to carry around 4 pups average per pregnancy. But the number lowered to 1 as time went on and the need for a larger population diminished.  
Still, some Alphas breed their Omegas to make a dozen children, but the case that it doesn’t require a dozen pregnancies is rare.  
Jay hadn’t signed up for multiple.  
He could handle one baby.  
He could look after one baby.  
But three? God, how in the everloving fuck could he handle three at once?  
Jay looked at Cole, who was hanging on attentively to Dr Hanne’s words.  
It was rare Cole ever listened to another Alpha. Against his very nature.  
So the mere action of him paying attention nulled the doubt curling through Jay’s bones.  
Of course he could raise three kids.  
He has Cole.

The drive home was quiet. Cole understood that Jay needed some time to process, and so was happy to accommodate that. Even though Jay could tell just by looking at him that Cole was itching to spin him round and kiss him and rub his stomach.  
Jay’s hand floated to the body part in question, and smoothed his fingers over it.  
His clothes had been getting more snug, something that wasn’t expected for at least another week.  
“Triplets.” He muttered quietly.  
Cole didn’t take his eyes off the road, although his hands twitched towards the lightning master, fleeing the steering wheel for a second.  
“Yeah. How ya feeling?”  
Jay gave a shaky sigh.  
“I’m - I think I’m alright. Just wasn’t expecting it. Can’t say I would’ve passed out though.”  
Cole flushed.  
“Listen! It was a lot of information to take in, my brain went into overdrive!”  
Jay chuckled, before stroking his stomach.  
“Three kids. Jesus.”  
Cole smiled wryly.  
“It’ll be okay. We’ll handle it like champions. And you’ll look adorable.”  
Jay snorted.  
“Right. Doubt I’ll even be able to fit in your monstrosity of a vehicle.”  
“I’ll vamp it up just for you.”  
“Thank you. Me and our pups will forever be in your debt.”  
“You’ll make it up to me just by being cute.”  
They stopped in their apartment parking lot.  
Jay stared at the complex in front of them.  
“We’re gonna need a bigger place. Oh fuck, that’s gonna cost so much fucking money. Jesus. Cole, how are we going to afford everything? Cole, fuck, how are we gonna manage?”  
Jay was nearly in tears, so Cole pulled him close.  
“It’s alright. We’ve got each other. We’ll manage just fine. We’re making our family bigger Jay. And family always look out for each other.”  
Jay choked back a sob and nodded.  
Cole walked them to the elevator, punched in their floor number, and whisked Jay into their bedroom.

“Wait. Wait, wait wait. You’re pregnant?”  
Jay nodded, hands clasped over his stomach.  
“You. Jay. You’re pregnant?”  
Jay bristled.  
“Yes, me. And I’m very happy about it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! It was my idea.”  
The other ninja stared at him.  
“It would explain you recent fluctuating scent levels.” remarked Zane.  
“Is this why you’ve been avoiding training like the plague?”  
“Yup.”  
Lloyd nodded slowly.  
“How far along are you?” Nya asked.  
“14 weeks. Also it’s triplets.”  
“Woah. And you, Jay the Baby Hater, are okay with this?”  
“First, I’ve never hated babies. Secondly, obviously I am!” Jay glanced at his Alpha who hadn’t said anything yet. He smiled softly. “Of course I’m okay. I have Cole.”  
Cole beamed, and wrapped his arms around Jay, stroking the slight bump.  
“Can I feel?”  
Kai stretched out his hand, before pulling it away quickly as Cole slapped it.  
“No. My babies.”  
Jay shrugged. “You heard the man.”

“You’re pregnant! My goodness! Ed, come here, our Jay’s pregnant!”  
Jay heard the phone pass hands. He honestly has no idea why he’d been so apprehensive about telling them.  
“A baby? That’s wonderful news son! Your Aunt Liv will be pleased to finally get a niece or nephew!”  
“Uhh... it’s three actually. Three babies.”  
Static.  
“Could you repeat that? I think the line went funny.”  
“I’m having triplets dad.”  
“Oh! Congratulations! If you ever need any help with them, remember me and your ma are always here!”  
“I know. Thanks dad. Love you.”  
Jay hung up, before holding the phone out to Cole.  
The Alpha hesitated.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Just... y’know how me and my dad are.”  
“It’s okay. I can tell him if you want?”  
“No! No, no that’s my job. You should probably take a seat or something.”  
Jay rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair, pawing at his belly.  
“Not that big yet. I can stand without needing to rest.”  
“Well... yeah, but just in case.”  
The kitchen was quiet as Cole waited for his father to pick up.  
“Hey? Dad? Yeah, it’s Cole. I, uh, have something to tell you.”  
Pause.  
“No, no nothing bad. Yeah, I’m alright. Jay’s okay too. Actually, he’s a large part of why I’m calling. Because you see, uh, we’re - no, dad, we’re not getting a divorce! God... why would we-? Yknow what, nevermind. I told you, it’s nothing bad. It’s good. One of the best - Dad could you stop tryna guess? Maybe then I’ll actually be able to tell you. Dad. Dad. Dad. Yes, I told you, I’m fine! God, seems you’ve got the memory of a grandpa already. And the kids aren’t even born yet. Wait, fuck.”  
Pause.  
“Yeah. Jay’s pregnant. Triplets. I-I’m gonna be a dad! Hmm? I know how to look after him! I’ve been taking care of him for years now.”  
Then, quietly.  
“Dad, it’s okay. We... we don’t need any money. We’re good. No seriously, we’re fine. Dad, it’s - you really don’t have to. God... fine. Transfer it to my account. Yeah. Yeah. I love you too. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ugh.” Jay tugged at his waistband, staring at the ugly red mark it was branding on his skin.  
He cupped the underside of his belly, pregnancy strikingly obvious to anyone who glanced at him.  
Only 16 weeks. Jesus, these kids are gonna ruin his body for life.  
Cole was utterly in love with the bump.  
“How’s my babies? You all feeling good? God I love you so much.”  
The last statement was usually directed at Jay, although sometimes it was a bit of both.  
Right now, however, Cole was off on some mission, or whatever, and so there was no one to make Jay feel better about his stomach size.  
Also he needed new pants.  
And probably some shirts. And tops. And-  
Jay felt a slight pressure in his stomach.  
Were things okay?? Jesus Christ, he’s salty about the weight gain, yeah, but he’d never want the babies to get hurt!  
God, what if they’re hurt? Are they okay?  
The pressure relieved itself, before Jay felt another, this one much briefer. Then one more.  
Oh!  
They’re moving! Jay can feel them move.  
And they’re pushing against his stomach! That’s what it is.  
Jay stares, enraptured at his stomach for a while.  
Subconsciously, he moved his hand to his stomach, stroking the surface softly.  
“Hey babies. Hey. You had me worried for a minute there.”  
A wriggle.  
“I love you very much. Even if I get mad about you sometimes, I still love you. All three of you! When me and your daddy found out there were three of you in here, we didn’t know what to do! But it’s okay, because we’re working on it. We’re gonna get a bigger place, and we love you. We love you all, so so much.”  
More wiggling.  
Jay continued rambling to his bump, unsure if they could even hear him, so engrossed in this task that he didn’t notice Cole until the Alpha joined him on the bed.  
“Oh! Um, I was just...”  
Cole nuzzled his neck.  
“You don’t have to explain anything baby.” he placed a calloused hand on Jay’s bump. “May I?”  
Jay nodded, and watched as Cole continued Jay’s babbling for him, soft lips warming his skin.  
They stayed like that for ages, Jay threading his hands through Cole’s hair as he nattered on to their babies, excitedly predicting details of their future lives.  
“Now, one of you will probably be very book smart, and another one of you will be street smart, and the other one of you will be very art smart. And you’ll all be so incredibly perfect!”  
Jay sank further into his pillows, unsure when he fell asleep.

Cole was leering over him, a scowl painted on his face.  
“Fuck you.” Cole was yelling. “How fucking dare you do this? Our babies Jay! They were fucking ours, and you lost them. You’re fucking useless.”  
He couldn’t move or speak, other than to look down at his open, bleeding stomach.  
“You in pain? Good. You fucking deserve it. What kind of shit Omega loses their baby? Fuck you. You’re disgusting.”  
Jay heard a faint echo.  
“Hey, hey, baby it’s okay. I’m here. It’s alright. C’mon sweetie, you’re alright. It’s okay.”  
Jay jolted awake, a very concerned Cole brushing away his tears.  
“Oh baby. Oh sweetheart. It’s alright.”  
Cole pulled Jay closer, rocking him back and forth slightly. “Deep breaths babe. Deep breaths.”  
Jay inhaled deeply, shaking and soaking Cole’s shoulder with tears.  
Cole continued his whispers of encouragement, still cradling him.  
Jay wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he was finally able to calm down.  
It was still very dark, but Jay could still find Cole’s worried eyes.  
A contrast to the man he’d seen in his head.  
“Y-you. And I l-lost the babies. A-and you were s-so mad. And I’m a t-terrible Omega!” Oh look at that, he’d descended into sobs again.  
“Oh baby. Sweetheart, no. I’d never... you’re not a terrible Omega! No way. You’ve been working so hard to keep our babies safe. You’ve been sacrificing everything. We won’t lose them. I’ll do everything I can to stop that. And... if we - no, we won’t go there.”  
Jay was quiet.  
“What’s the time?”  
Cole checked his phone.  
“3am.”  
“I’m sorry for waking you up.”  
“Don’t be. I’m just doing my job as your doting Alpha.”  
Jay laughed.  
“Don’t you have to get up at 5? No way are you gonna have enough sleep.”  
“I’ll tell them you need me. What are they gonna do? Tell me not to look after my lovely, gorgeous, and not to mention wonderful Omega? I’d like to see them try.”  
A hum.  
Cole rubbed Jay’s bump.  
“Back to sleep? I’ll bet that carrying three babies is tiring as hell.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“I’ll wake you up immediately if I sense anything’s wrong.”  
“Mm.”  
“I promise. I’ll keep you safe.”  
Jay nodded slowly, laying back down.  
It took a while, but he soon eased himself back to sleep.  
This time, his dream was just a snippet of a domestic life that they might have, but also there were loads of robots involved and also a frying pan.  
Dreams man. Fucking weird.


	4. Chapter 4

“C’mon. Kick for daddy? Can daddy have a kick please?”  
Cole was staring at Jay’s belly determinedly, lip slightly curled.  
He was more than a little bit salty that Kai had somehow been the first one to feel the baby kick. Then Lloyd. Then Nya. Wu, Zane, then Garmadon.  
Then when they visited Cole’s dad, he’d felt them the moment he placed his hand on Jay’s stomach.  
That was the point that had clearly pushed Cole off the edge.  
His hand was glued to Jay’s middle all the time.  
He couldn’t even fucking eat without Cole rubbing his fingers all over his bump.  
“Babe. Cut it out. They’ll kick when they want to.”  
“Which clearly is anytime I’m not around. It’s not fucking fair Jay. Not their babies. Mine. My babies. I’m supposed to be the first one to feel them move. After you, obviously.”  
Jay sighed and rubbed a circle on his skin.  
They were ridiculously heavy to carry now.  
God knows how Jay was managing to walk without toppling over.  
“Babe. I’m sure they’re not doing it on purpose.”  
“You say that, but-”  
“But what Cole? Get your head out your ass and focus. It doesn’t fucking matter who felt the babies first, what does matter is the fact they’re 3 months from arriving and we’re still living in this tiny fucking apartment. You really think we can fit three kids in here? No. We can’t. So, I’ll ask you again, but what?”  
Cole glowered, before rubbing a hand over his face.  
“I... sorry. Sorry babe. It’s - uh, Alpha stuff, yknow? All those other Alpha’s, getting their hands on my babies, my mate? And then... feeling my babies before I do. It’s - no, you’re right. We should concentrate on - baby are you okay?”  
Jay’s face was buried in Cole’s shoulder, body heaving with sobs.  
“I’m sorry I got mad, I know that you can’t-!”  
“Oh. Oh baby, no,” Cole cradled Jay’s head, “no, no. I was wrong. Shh, it’s okay. Deep breaths.”  
Jay suddenly lurched to grab Cole’s hand, and shoved it against his bump.  
“Can you feel? Can you feel?”  
Cole was quiet.  
“Feel what?”  
“The kicking! They’re kicking!” Jay blinked rapidly to stop himself from bursting into tears again.  
“Wait, that’s what kicks feel like?”  
“Yeah! They’re kicking for you. They’re kicking for daddy.”  
Cole didn’t say anything.  
“Babe?”  
“I, um, didn’t realise this was what a kick was.”  
“Hmm?”  
“If this is a kick, then I’ve felt them quite a few times.”  
Jay sat up straight.  
“Oh my fucking god.”  
Cole picked at his jacket, while Jay looked at his bump.  
“Your dad’s a dumbass. You know that? Your daddy is so fucking dumb.”  
Cole went red.  
“Well, I mean, I just expected something more...”  
“More? Cole, our children are moving!”  
“Well, yeah, but I expected a larger thump.”  
“Oh my god Cole. They’re so small, they don’t have the strength for that.”  
Cole gave a wry smile, and bobbed his head close to the belly.  
“Anything stronger to prove mommy wrong?”  
Woah, fuck.  
“Fucking hell.”  
That was indeed a strong one. Cole grinned.  
“See that’s a proper kick! Well done babies, daddy love you very much.”  
Another vigorous kick.  
Jay rubbed the attacked area softly, and grumbled as Cole kissed his cheek.

“God Jay, you’re huge. Still walking?”  
Jay hid his anger behind a very wane smile.  
“Barely.” He grunted through gritted teeth.  
Kai snorted, and turned back to Cole, talking about some strategy of whatever.  
Jay knew there was a reason he’d stopped tagging along.  
He made an attempt to look at the ground beneath him, always having found the flooring patterns entrancing, but was further frustrated when he could only see his jutting belly.  
He placed a palm on it, and rubbed one of the sorer, more stretched areas.  
Jesus, he was still gonna grow after this?  
Ugh.  
Cole inhaled then, and instantly snapped up at Jay’s scent.  
Oof. Maybe he was giving off distress accidentally?  
Cole strode quickly towards him, looking around warily.  
“Babe? Are you - you’re okay right? All okay? Everything’s good?”  
Jay nodded, exhaling slowly.  
Cole’s eyes were still wide, darting about, and he gripped Jay’s arm.  
“Are you sure? Let’s... let’s go for a walk.”  
Fuck no. His back already hurt like hell.  
Jay nodded anyway.  
When they’d walked a bit away from the dojo, Cole turned to him, and caressed his cheek.  
“You okay baby? Everything alright? Your scent’s going wild.”  
Jay leant his head on Cole’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. I promise. Just... the baby weight’s really starting to get to me. Lugging this bowling ball around? Christ, Cole, my back feels like it’s gonna snap.”  
Cole nodded slowly, and wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist, fingers massaging the bump gently.  
“You should get more rest. Be off your feet more. Fuck Jay, smaller Omegas than you get put on bed rest. I’m surprised our doc hasn’t.”  
Jay was quiet.  
“Babe?”  
“I mean. She didn’t not tell me to go on bedrest.”  
“What? Jay, are you serious?”  
“I mean, she said that it was advised, but if I didn’t feel the need to, I don’t have to.”  
Cole ran a hand through his hair.  
“Why aren’t you?”  
“Why aren’t I what?”  
“On bedrest.”  
Jay was silent.  
“Jay. Answer me.”  
“I - I don’t want to admit to myself that... that I need to. I know I’m the one who asked for this, I know, I know. But... I don’t - I’m not - I don’t want to be just another pregnant Omega. I’ve spent my whole life telling everyone it would never happen to me. I’m scared that once I admit that I’m there, I’m not gonna be me anymore.”  
Cole didn’t reply.  
He just stood, resting his chin on Jay’s shoulder.  
He pressed a kiss to the lightning master’s cheek, and took his hand.  
“Tomorrow. Okay?”  
Jay nodded.

Honestly, bed rest was kinda fun.  
Being waited on, hand and foot? Very funky.  
“Baby! I’m hungry.” Jay almost purred with excitement as Cole emerged from the shower, very naked.  
“Of course you are. Anything in particular?”  
Jay grinned, beckoning Cole over, before catching his lips with his own.  
“Mmm. Take a guess.”  
Jay grasped at Cole’s hips.  
“Casserole?”  
Cole leant over Jay.  
“Nuh uh.”  
“Hmm. Spaghetti?”  
“Noooo.”  
Jay could feel himself getting slicker as Cole straddled his legs, hovering just overnight them. He then pressed their foreheads together.  
“Perhaps... some sausage?”  
Jay snorted.  
“That was terrible. No one calls it sausage anymore.”  
“You sure?”  
Jay nodded.  
“But go ahead, show me how good sausage can be.”  
Cole smirked, and captured Jay in a kiss.


	5. UWU A BABY

Fuck. Fucking hell.  
Another tight cramp surged at his stomach. Jay inhaled sharply and rubbed the area.  
He glanced at the clock.  
They were coming regularly.  
But - no way, the babies weren’t coming now? Right?  
He’s only 8 months, there’s no... that’s not.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Deep breaths Jay, deep breaths.  
He needed Cole. He needed Cole very badly.  
Where was his Alpha when he needed him to do Alpha stuff most?  
Doing ninja training. Ew.  
Jay gradually propped himself up, one hand not leaving his bump for a second, the other hurriedly reaching for his phone.  
Dialling... dialling...  
Voicemail? God!  
“Babe. Cole. Please come home asap. Please.”  
Jay didn’t want to stress him out too much.  
The pain ebbed away, allowing Jay to shift out of bed, padding to the still quite empty hospital bag.  
“It’s fine,” Jay had said, “we have enough time. C’mon, come cuddle.”  
Cole had dropped the bag after that.  
God, past-Jay was so dumb sometimes.  
The Omega noticed his shortness of breath, and sat back down on the bed.  
No way could he pack it. His stomach would get in the way of everything. Aside from the... he guessed they were, like, official contractions.  
Speaking of which.  
Jay ran through the breathing techniques in his head as pain overcame him once more.  
He needed Cole. He needed Cole right fucking now.  
As if on cue, Jay’s phone started to ring.  
Cole’s caller ID.  
“Jay? Are you okay? I got your voicemail, I’m heading home right now, just wanted to check.”  
Jay rasped slightly.  
“Babe? Oh my god, baby, are you alright? Should I phone an ambulance?”  
“Just come home.” Jay has got his breath back, the contractions gone for now, “I’m in labour.”  
God that’s was weird to say.  
“Fuck. I’m coming, I’ll be there soon, I promise. Stay on the phone with me, alright? Have you been doing the breathing? It’s not too bad right now, is it? Ugh, I should’ve been there from the get-go.”  
“It’s not too bad right now. Nothing I can’t handle. We don’t have the hospital bag packed.”  
“Right, right, um, I’ll get on that when I get in. Are you comfortable right now? Not standing or anything? Lying down?”  
“Yeah. I’m lying down.”  
“Good good.”  
Cole continued rambling until he arrived, at which point he slammed the door of their new house open.  
“Babe! Baby, I’m here. I’m here.”  
Jay grunted, rubbing his belly in an attempt to soothe it.  
Cole scooped up the bag and shoved everything necessary inside haphazardly, before turning all of his attention to Jay, one hand running up and down his back, the other drawing circles on the bump.  
“It’s alright. I’m here now. I’m with you.”  
Jay took a deep breath.  
“I can see that.” His voice was shaky.  
“We should get you to hospital.” Cole entwined their fingers. “How long has this been going on for.”  
Jay’s eyes darted towards the clock, before groaning.  
“3 fucking hours.”  
Cole helped Jay to his feet, keeping one arm around him at all times. Grabbed the bag, then led them both out the house, locking the door tightly behind them.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT.” Jay sobbed through screams, Cole’s hands shaking all the while.  
Hour 19.  
Not yet fully dilated.

Kai had just sent a message of support when Jay burst into another set of tears.  
“I want them out. Cole, please, please I want them out.”  
“I know, I know. I’m trying to see what they can do about a caesarean.”  
Jay sniffed, and Coke pressed his lips to the Omega’s temple.  
Hour 22.  
Not yet fully dilated.

It was 23 hours in that Jay got an epidural, and 24 hours in that a C-section was agreed on.  
Which meant Jay had to be knocked out, and Cole had to leave the room.  
A sloppy, exhausted kiss, before Cole watched Jay be induced and left to take his seat in the waiting room.

It was 28 hours after the first contraction when Jay got to see his babies. Two beautiful boys and a gorgeous girl. It was a miracle they all managed to fit in his lap.  
Jay’s chest heaved as he took them, staring amazed at the little people he’s been growing for the past year.  
Cole was sat on the bed next to him.  
They were both exhausted, and Jay’s energy was spent. But looking at their children filled them with an adrenaline like no other.  
Jay laid his head on the Alpha’s shoulder.  
“Look at them.” He reached out and caressed one of the boys’ chubby cheeks.  
“I know.” Cole had one of his fingers caught in the clutch of the other boy, which their daughter was mirroring with his opposite hand.  
“They need names.”  
There was quiet for a moment.  
“Maybe Melissa for the girl?”  
“I like that. Little Melissa Brookstone. Hiro for this baby boy?” Jay indicated the infant on the left.  
“Sounds good to me. Consider: Freddie.”  
Jay nodded.  
“Melissa, Freddie and Hiro. Our babies.”  
Cole kissed Jay deeply.  
And that’s how the Brookstone household got bigger.


End file.
